


Last minute

by Skaiaa



Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiaa/pseuds/Skaiaa
Summary: What happens when Felix, Mark, and Jack are all partnered for a project they forgot about until the last second? All nighters, coffee, flirting, and horrible jokes.





	

“ Fockin’ hell, how did we all three forget about t’e fuckin’ assignment?”

“ I was playing video games.”

“ Shit, same.”

“ Fuuuuuuuuck.”

Jack slammed his face down into the pillow, whining and thrashing around like a child.

“ We’re so screwed.”

Mark raised a brow.

“ Not necessarily. We could pull an all-nighter.”

“ Feckin’ hell, I have a test in the morning!”

“ Same, but i’m not some pussy-ass Irish potato who can’t take a day without sleep,” Felix quipped in response, making a small “oofing” sound as Jack whacked him upside the head with a pillow.

“ Ow, what the fuck, Jack!?”

“ ‘m not a fuckin’ potato, ye Swedish meatball!”

Mark rolled his eyes, trying to pay attention to his work, and was doing just fine until the two began tussling and kicking shit off the desk.

“ GUYS!”

More fighting.

“ Felix, Jack!”

Another thing flew off the desk.

“ HEY, ASSFUCKS!”

The men stopped, blinking, hands tangled in each other’s hair, legs wedged between themselves, faces flushed and beginning to bruise.

“ Great, now that I have your attention.. STOP FUCKING FIGHTING!”

The two looked sheepishly, letting each other go, sighing.

“ How are we even goin’ t’e complete t’is before the deadline? It was randomly assigned! I don’t know a fockin’ t’ing about it.”

“ Same,” Felix admitted, looking over at Mark, who was biting his lip and pondering what they could do to get this done before time ran out.

“ Well... We could write, build, and paint separately and then maybe shove it all together as professionally as possible? It’s a long shot, but it’s all I’ve got.”

Jack stretched, popping his bones.

“ I’ll go make coffee.”  
\--

Hours and hours went by, the men focusing on their tasks as well as they could, cranking out page after page of information, albeit Mark who was producing the most, seeing as he knew a bit about the thing they were researching. He was writing, Jack was building, and Felix was painting, and also burning himself with the hot glue gun while he was waiting to hand it back and forth to Jack.

“Skit!”

Jack blinked, looking up and snorting.

“ Fe, you’re not supposed t’e hot glue yerself, you idiot!”

“ It’s not as easy as it looks, okay?”

Jack rolled his eyes and dropped it at that, going back to building, swiping the hot glue gun from Felix to use on his own portion of the project.

He, of course, didn’t burn himself, and it made Felix jealous.

“ Good job not burning yourself.”

“ Eh, don’t flatter yerself. It’s jis’ luck right now. I don’t doubt I’m gonna destroy my hands doin’ t’ish.”

“ Speaking of destroying your hands, watch it!”

Jack turned, quickly pulling his hands back up to avoid setting them in his coffee, Mark lifting the laptop out of habit.

Felix laughed, Jack scowled, and Mark sighed.

“ If this grade doesn’t kill me, you two sure will.”

Sean and Felix rolled their eyes.

“ Yer rather calm about t’ish whole t’ing, Merk.”

“ Yeah, why is that?”

“ Because all I have to do is write and create a powerpoint,” the Asian male admitted.

Jack blinked and then laughed.

“ Yer scared of gettin’ yer hands dirty, are ye, Fischbach?”

“ I never said that!”

Mark puffed up his chest, eyes narrowed, arms crossed.

“ I’m just the smartest one, so I have to do the basis of the project.”

Jack and Felix rolled their eyes.

“ Uh, huh, because it takes a genius t’e create a powerpoint,” Jack challenged playfully.

Mark blushed, turning away and continuing to type.

“ Why don’t you go back to almost sticking your hand in a coffee mug and leave the man actually working alone.”

“ BURN,” Felix called out, hooting and high fiving mark.

Sean rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, getting up and leaving the room to make more coffee.

“ If we fail this, I’m blaming it souly on you, Merk.”

“ Can do!”  
\---  
“ Wow, someone’s cranky,” Felix said once Jack was out of earshot.

“ He’s just annoyed he forgot, is all,” Mark countered, reviewing his powerpoint and turning it to face the Swede. “ This look alright?”

“ It looks good. And, yeah, I understand that, but he’s really busting our balls, ain’t he? I feel victimized, and I haven’t done shit!”

“ You broke his lamp.”

“...True.”

Mark and Felix laughed, ears perking up at the sound of Jack coming back in, holding more mugs and a plate of pizza.

“ I decided to dig the pizza out of the fridge, since it’s late, and I know fer certain neither of you have eaten today.”

Mark grinned, taking a slice.

“ Never took you for the mom friend.”

Jack laughed.

“ Hush, I’m jis’ bein’ considerate.”

“ Psssssshhhhhh- Don’t buy it, Mark, he only did it because you’re here. He never feeds me.”

“ That’s because yer fully capable of gettin’ of yer ass and makin’ a pizza,” Sean replied, staring at his room-mate.

Mark laughed warmly, wiping his hands on his jeans and getting up.

“ I’m getting some married couple vibes in here.”

Jack laughed again.

“ We’re far from married couple status. T’ish doof couldn’t handle bein’ wit’ me, even if he tried.”

Felix pouted.

“ Maaaaaaaaaark, he’s being meaaaaannnnn. You should, like, punish him.”

Jack blinked, raising a brow.

“ Punish me?”

“ Punish him?”

Felix nodded, feigning a hurt look.

“ He’s hurting my feelings, and that’s a crime.”

“ That’s not a crime, that’s a pleasure.”

“ You know what-”

Felix turned and grabbed Jack, yanking him over.

Jack stumbled, barely saving the pizza from falling.

“ Hey! Watch where yer grabbin’, ye fockin’ douche.”

“ Yeah, you almost made him drop the pizza,” Mark commented, seemingly fearful for the Pizza’s life.

Jack turned in Felix’s lap.

“ Is that really all you care about?”

“ The pizza is my best friend. The best friend I can eat and not feel bad about.”

Jack rolled his eyes, laughing mirthfully.

“ Yer such an asshole.”

“ I am the best.”


End file.
